


baby

by riverniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, That is all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverniall/pseuds/riverniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Do you think Harry ever sits on Louis' lap and the other guys tease them about it until Harry pouts and goes to over but Louis just pulls him closer and kisses his temple and tells them to shut up because Harry is his baby?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or; the one in which I took a tumblr post and used it as an excuse to turn it into fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: s' probably too much fluff for you all to handle. edited. that is all.]

**[x]**

It's one of those days. The ones where they literally have nothing scheduled and can chill out and relax. And of course Louis -- being the most 'wonderful' -- boyfriend that he is, decides to invite the boys over to hang out and watch a film.

Harry is asleep upstairs and Louis decides to make him a nice cup of tea and two slices of toast -- just because he is that nice and it's about the only thing that he can cook. He hums a nameless tune as he butters the toast and adds plenty of jam onto it (because his boyfriend is a complete jam-head). He goes back into the fridge and swaps the jam for milk, knife for spoon, plate for mug.

Of course, it's not just  _any_ old mug, it's Harry's favourite, the one Louis bought him as a present when Harry was grieving the loss of his beloved brown boots. He pours in the milk and stirs, watches as the black swirls to brown to a mocha colour.

He puts the milk back in the fridge, shivering as he steps on one of the cold, untouched marble tiles and grabs the plate of toast and cup of tea. Making his way upstairs, he glances to the large framed photos lining the wall. One of him and Harry back in the X-Factor days (he really did look like a lesbian didn't he?), one of him and the boys at collecting their first Brit Award (Harry had looked so damn _fine_ that night), one of him and Harry in L.A (the one time he'd actually managed to get management to let him go) and finally, Louis absolute most favourite -- him and Harry asleep on the small cramped bed on the tour bus.

Harry was laying with his head tucked into Louis' neck and Louis' head was resting on Harry's. It was taken by one of the boys (he still had to find out which sneaky bugger had done it -- then thank them) and was slightly blurry but it was perfect.

Louis smiles and turns into the bedroom, eyes sliding over Harry's still sleeping body. He's curled up on the mattress, the cover tangled in his legs and his face is mushed into the pillow. The only sound in the room is Harry's light puff's of breath hitting the pillow.

Louis sets the plate and mug down on the bedside table and gently crawls over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder and pressing a kiss on his forehead. Harry stirs but doesn't open his eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he whispers, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. He sees the corner of Harry's mouth twitch up and he grins, leaning down and kissing Harry's nose, each cheek and chin. Harry lets a gravelly giggle slip past his lips.

His eyelids flutter open, revealing the most stunning forest green (in Louis' opinion and that's all that counts, really) iris's. Harry blinks owlishly up at Louis who strokes a hand through Harry's curls. He shudders and becomes boneless, body sinking into the mattress again.

"Oh no you don't," Louis removes his hand and Harry whimpers at the loss. Louis' heart constricts. "the boys are on their way and I know that you won't want to miss them."

He can see the clogs in Harry's brain start to turn. Slowly, mind you, but nonetheless, turning.

"'m sleepy, Lou." Harry finally manages to get out, voice deep and hoarse with sleep.

Louis helps him sit up against the headboard and hands him his toast and tea. He watches as Harry tucks into it, watches the way his lips wrap around the mug and the way his jaw works furiously to chew the hearty goodness.

When he's done he takes a large swig of tea, wincing as the toast scraps down the back of his neck. Louis takes the mug and plate out of his hands.

"C'mon then, darling. You get dressed and I'll set the home cinema up, sound good?"

All Harry can do is nod, too sleepy to reply. Looks like a kitten. As Louis retreats downstairs, Harry takes a sneak peak at him bum and blushes when Louis turns back to look at him with a wink. He stumbles over to Louis' side of the room and pulls out his favourite oversized sweater. It smells like Louis, spice and man.

He pulls it on, the sleeves falling past his fingertips, hem flooding down by his knees. He pulls on a pair of tracksuit bottoms (his, he realizes, the one's Louis stole) and rolls them up at the bottom to stop himself from falling. He pulls on a pair of pink fuzzy socks and has no idea  _how_ they got there -- doesn't plan on asking either.

He doesn't even bother with his hair, the boys had seen him at his worst, so, and when he finally ambles into the living room with all the grace as a baby deer, he hears familiar laughs, fond sounds.

"Hey, guys," he mumbles, padding over to the couch and taking a seat in his lap. Louis' doesn't look in the least bit surprised. Instead, he wraps his arms around Harry's waist, fingers slipping under the jumper, rubbing soft circles into the skin of his tummy.

Harry tucks his head into Louis' neck and presses a quick kiss there, curling his legs up next to him. Liam sends them a kind smile and picks up the remote, pressing play. He sets it down and throws an arm around Niall who blushes and smiles at the ground. Zayn rolls his eyes in expiration.

God, how clueless could Liam possibly be?

Harry turns his attention to the screen and gives a small gasp when he realizes that Louis has chosen  _Would You Rather._ Of course he's put on a horror movie, just because he knows that Harry will squeeze him extra tight on the scary parts.

**[x]**

By the time the films half way through, Harry's got his head securely buried in Louis' neck, cringing everytime someone screams.

"This is shit," Niall concludes, flipping the telly off. Harry clenches his eyes shut and slowly brings his head out of it's hiding place, grinning sheepishly at the other lads, who are all giving him weird looks.

"What, it was scary," he defends, crossing his arms. Louis chuckles behind him and kisses the back of his neck.

"Leave him alone, you mean bunch." Louis buts in, pulling Harry closer to his chest. Harry sticks his tongue out at them.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Shut up, lover boy. What the couch not big enough for two?"

A pretty pink blush crawls up Harry's neck and pools in his cheeks.

"Yeah," Niall joins in, "the couch not comfy enough fo' ta' both of ya'?"

Harry pouts at them and begins to crawl onto the empty seat next to them when Louis hooks his arms around Harry and drags him back. Once he's securely seated, he blinks, once, twice, three times.

"Actually no, it's not big enough and you all need to shut up because Harry is my baby and he's not going anywhere."

Harry grins smugly when the other boys roll their eyes and turn their attention back to the blank telly. It's silent for a few moments.

"So, Niall, anyone caught your fancy lately?"

Harry laughs out loud as Niall's face turns bright red and Liam snaps his head towards him. He leans his head on Louis shoulder and intertwines their hands together, kissing the back of Louis' hands.

Yes, he's Louis' baby, but Louis is his handsome prince who saves him from the mean boys who tease him.

**[x]**

**Author's Note:**

> [cheesy ending. gotta love a bit of cheese.]


End file.
